Burt Hummel był prostym człowiekiem
by wholovesthesun
Summary: Życie Kurta oczami Burta Hummela.


Burt Hummel był prostym człowiekiem. Może jest to kwestia wieku, albo kwestia doświadczenia, może sprawa w tkwi w połączeniu obu tych czynników- Burt Hummel był prostym człowiekiem, który wierzył w proste rozwiązania. Więc kiedy Mollie (jego cudowna mała Mollie, w sukienkach w groszki w kolano i małym krzyżkiem na szyi, Mollie z przerwą między jedynkami, Mollie z blizną na lewej łopatce, Mollie, która zawsze się spóźniała, Mollie, która zawsze mówiła niestosowne rzeczy) pojawiła się w jego drzwiach zapłakana i cała przemoczona przez ciepły wrześniowy deszcz, wiedział co zrobić. Po jej twarzy spływały duże brzydkie łzy, co chwilę pociągała nosem, a jej różane usta wykrojone w kształt serca szeptały groźby, że nie, chyba nie sądzisz teraz sukinsynie, że zostawisz mnie z tym samą, chociaż w oczach cały czas była niepewność i desperackie błaganie.

Nigdy nie kochał jej bardziej. Więc przyciągnął ją do siebie i scałowywując łzy zapewniał:

- Mollie, wszystko będzie dobrze. Wszystko naprawimy.- I stali tak, w ciasnym korytarzu. Dwójka przerażonych nastolatków w desperackim uścisku, których życie za niecałe dziewięć miesięcy miało się doszczętnie zmienić.

Burt oświadczył się jej dwa dni później, kiedy siedziała na stole, wyjadając dżem palcami ze słoika. Pocałunki o smaku jagodowych konfitur przypieczętowały ich zaręczyny. Ślub nie był huczny- zjawiło się ich kilku dobrych znajomych i rodzice Burta. Ojciec Mollie wyrzucił ją z domu tego dnia, kiedy zjawiła się zapłakana na jego progu z informacją, która doszczętnie zmieniła ich życie. Młody Hummel sądził, że ciąża była pewnego rodzaju błogosławieństwem dla niej i chociaż ani razu tego nie powiedział, dobrze wiedział jak ta blizna znalazła się na jej łopatce, ani że jej oko wcale nie było podbite przez jakiś niefortunny wypadek. Ale to już była przeszłość- teraz leżała w jego łóżku naga, ze splecionymi dłońmi na jej zaokrąglonym już brzuchu i z tym delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy, który widywał tak rzadko. A on nie mógł uwierzyć własnemu szczęściu- mała bezczelna Mollie, o ustach wykrojonych w serce jest jego- bez cienia ojca, pachnącego alkoholem, bez tych idiotów z liceum, bez niewinnej sukienki i wszelkich ograniczeń.

Dużo się kłócili. Czasami wydawało mu się, że kiedy krzyczała te wszystkie bolesne słowa, rzucając w niego rzeczami, już zupełnie jej nie poznaje. Później wybiegała, zamykając się w łazience, łkając o tym, jak bardzo nienawidzi Burtsa i tego czegoś, co kiełkowało w niej. A on siedział pod tymi łazienkowymi drzwiami, jak idiota, czekając, aż wyjdzie. Bo zawsze w końcu wychodziła- wtulała się w niego i przepraszała tym słodkim, niewinnym głosem, że to się nigdy nie powtórzy, że to ostatni raz. A on zawsze jej wybaczał. Czasami, w szczególnie smutne dni wypomina sobie, że nigdy nie widział oczywistych znaków, że nie próbował znaleźć jakiejś pomocy, czegokolwiek. Bo gdzieś głęboko w środku wiedział, że coś jest nie tak.

Kilka miesięcy później, na świat przyszedł młody Kurt Hummel. Burt sądził, że jest to najbrzydsza rzecz na świecie. Dziecko cały czas płakało. Czasami Mollie płakała razem z nim. Wydawało mu się, że już nie pamięta jak brzmi cisza. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że on jakby nagle przestał istnieć. W końcu jednak przekonywał się do niego, aż w końcu również nie miał dla niczego innego oczu tylko dla tego małego brzdąca, który wykazywał nadzwyczajne zainteresowanie obcasami swojej mamy.

Burt Hummel myślał, że jego życie powoli staje się idealne. Do czasu kiedy pewnego dnia przyszedł do domu, dwie reklamówki z chińczyzną w jednej dłoni, zmięty papieros w drugiej. Wszędzie było pełno krwi; wszędzie ten ohydnie lepki zapach śmierci. Na samym środku siedział mały chłopiec, w fioletowym palcie i białych skarpetkach, próbująca zczyścić czerwone zacieki z polerowanego drewna. Obok niego leżała Mollie. Martwa.

- Jest tu tak dużo bałaganu.- powiedział cicho Kurt, patrząc na niego tymi dużymi, niebieskimi oczyma, ze smugą krwi na policzku. Burt pomyślał, że bałagan się dopiero zacznie.

Od samobójstwa Mollie minęło kilka miesięcy, a później lat a Burt cały czas nie mógł się pozbierać. Nagle wszystko przestało być tak cudownie proste.

Nie uciekał jednak w alkohol, czy inne używki- nigdy nie chciał się się stać kimś pokroju ojca Mollie. Ale wcale to nie znaczyło, że nie popełniał żadnych błędów. Śmierć jego żony oddaliła go od syna- nie mieli wspólnych tematów, rzadko też zgadzali się odnośnie decyzji czy poglądów. Kurt za bardzo przypominał mu Mollie, czasem wydawało mu się, że w jego oczach widzi jej odbicie. Bał się, że znienawidzi własne dziecko.

Burt nie był dumny z siebie, ale jeśli miał wymienić jedną rzecz, którą cenił w ich relacji, wymieniał to, że wypracował u swojego syna szacunek. Zawsze uważał to za podstawę. Kurt nigdy nie kwestionował jego poleceń, zawsze posłuszny i ułożony, z tym małym uśmieszkiem błąkającym po wąskich ustach. Wkrótce jednak zauważył, że to nie był szacunek, a strach.

I to go przeraziło.

Więc zaczął robić wszystko, żeby zrozumieć własne dziecko. I w końcu, powoli, powoli, Kurt zaczął wychodzić ze swoich fasad i drobnych kłamstewek. Kiedy po raz pierwszy chłopak nieśmiało zapytał czy mógłby przyjść pomóc w garażu któregoś wolnego popołudnia, Burt był po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna szczęśliwy. Później ich rodzina powiększyła się; naprawdę kochał Caroline i Finna. Wszystko wydawało się tak cudownie proste.

Dopóki jego syn nie zaczął dorastać.


End file.
